


A Mini Me & You

by Sucha_Diaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Another Marinette gets pregnant and Adrien/Chat doesn’t know until how ever many years later, But with MariChat (cause I can), Dupain-Cheng at the moment, Emma and Louis twins, So is Marinette, adrien is an idiot, but not with Chat and Ladybug, but we knew that, tag later when I actually have relevant one thought up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucha_Diaster/pseuds/Sucha_Diaster
Summary: After six years of not contacting his friends, Adrien's finally back from Tibet, he still remembers one good and one bad thing that happened before he left. However a lot had changed when he was gone but he didn't mind because his was actually quite fond of Marinette's six year old twins, Emma and Louis Dupain-Cheng. Although he was surprised the father was nowhere to be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright new story. I've actually wanted to do this for awhile but never got around to it. Before you read I just want to say a few things. One. I'm not great with grammar but I try. Two. Obviously Miraculous isn't owned by me (Thomas Astruc deserves his credit.) Three. Letting you know that another story inspired this one but only the main idea of a pregnant Marinette and the father (Adrien) not being around because he didn't know she was, all back story was my own idea as far as I know but if it isn't, it wasn't deliberately coped. Four. This is a long prologue, so buckle up, you'll be reading for awhile. Five. I've noticed I tend to make stories go to fast so let me know if I need to slow down. Six. Enjoy and on with the story.

**Prologue.**

**Chapter 1.**

The super duo had been working together for five years and now they had both finished high school and ready to continue their life's, however they agreed too keeping Paris safe even if Papillon was gone. The final battle, about a year after their graduation had been more of a mental battle than a psychical one, and although they came close to it, the two never ending up removing the mask. About a week later when everyone was recovered, Chat asked about an identity reveal, to which Ladybug replied with a 'I'll think about it.'

* * *

 

Two months later Chat Noir had told Ladybug he wanted to talk, at first she suspected it was about removing of a few certain masks but instead, it was about how the young boy in the cat suit had to move countries. Apparently he had found out some information that he'd wanted to know for years, of course he didn't say much because his lady hadn't given her permission on an identity reveal, so all he could say if that it had something to do with his mother.

Marinette had already had a pretty annoying few months, trying to deal with the situation of Papillon and trying to study in university on top of her internship at Gabriel. It wasn't much help that Nino was moving across the city for two or three months and that Alya was busy with her first set of finals and getting her own work experience. Her feelings for Adrien had dyed down a bit, especially after she ever so subtly starting falling for Chat. Although she had truly excepted her and Adrien wouldn't been more than friends when he had told them he had to move for a couple of years, all he was allowed to say was that he was going to Tibet. However Chat Noir telling her about him moving as well, was the icing on the cake, she already starting feeling overwhelmed and a bit lonely, besides Tikki and her parents. She had always counted on Chat to be there, it was almost like a routine for her, telling him everything she could for the last few years, and it was all just changing to fast for her.

* * *

 

As soon as Marinette touched down on her balcony, making sure she hadn't woken her parents, seeing it was twelve in the morning. She started to regretted the words she had said. 'No, you're just abandoning me.' Replayed in her head, those words would make her cry if she wasn't already. Those words were the last thing she said to Chat before swinging back home, probably to never see him again. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night, luckily she didn't have any classes or work.

It took about two hours later she stopped crying, she wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't as sad or if she's had just run out of tears. She thought she might finally be able to get some sleep when an all too familiar thud came from her balcony. She raced up there as fast as she could, to see a certain alley cat. It looked as though he had fallen, he was sweeping dust from the front of his body and groaning in pain.

"Kitty." She said unsure tone. She saw the hero freeze and wince at the name.

"Oh Marinette, it's just you, what are you doi— oh sorry, did I wake you?" Chat said realising where he was.

"No, I was uhh... having trouble sleeping. I... do you want to come inside? If that's ok with you of course, we both seem to need some company." Marinette smiled weakly.

"Uhh, umm... I suppose you're right, I need a friendly face."

They talked for a few hours, neither one was tired. It was about 3 in the morning, Marinette had been trying to work up the courage to tell him about Ladybug, but she couldn't. Soon enough Chat Noir picked up on her odd behaviour, when she refused to tell him why she was down, he took to trying to tickle her. Of course Marinette ran away and when Chat tried to catch her, she tripped. The bluenette didn't even realise what had happened until she opened her eyes, a minute later. She had fallen onto Chat, their lips pressed together, her hands had tried to stop her fall so they were right next to his head, his at first tried to catch her but quickly moved his own hands to his side, to make sure he didn't accidentally touch anything 'inappropriate'. Marinette quickly pulled away, apologising profusely, Chat laided there for a minute, confused about the situation. He sat up after about a minute of thinking to hear Marinette still apologising.

"Marinette, stop apologising, it's okay, it was an accident... but I must say, you're a good kisser." He smirked, walking up next to the now red cheeked girl.

"Shut up, I doubt it, I've only kissed a boy twice now." She thought back, it was the time she had kissed Chat to break Dark Cupid's spell, and obviously the time a few minutes ago where she had kissed Chat again but this time by accident. While Marinette was deep in thought so was Chat, he didn't lie when he told Marinette she was a good kisser, actually it was quite pleasant. He had to admit he had contemplated if he had a crush of the girl throughout the years, but always put it aside when he remembered Ladybug. However she had made things quite clear tonight, it left a stinging sensation in his heart. That's when Chat made a decision that would effect his whole life but not til six years later.

"Third times a charm." Chat said, grabbing her shoulders carefully and turned her towards him.

"Third times a—" She was cut of by another mouth on hers, she knew this was wrong, she shouldn't deceive Chat like this but it was to... wrongfully right? Chat wanted it, they weren't being forced by a magic spell and it wasn't an accident, he wanted it and being truthful, deep down, she did too. Although they went a bit far,to quickly, actually a lot far, especially when one of them is moving to a different country and the other one was just down the hall from her parents.

In the morning, she was only partly regretting it. She only had two moments of doubt, when Chat explained to Marinette that he was leaving the country and that it wouldn't be able to turn into anything more and asked if she wished to know his identity, which she replied with a 'no'. She didn't think she would be able to live with the guilt if she did. The second is when she watch him without saying a word about her two most hidden secrets.

One. She had been the evil girl to not understand, he needed to do this, for his family, which came first.

Two. She was now in love with the stupid alley cat.

For Marinette...it had been two months since Nino moved across the city.

* * *

 

Two months since she got over Adrien.

Two months since she instead fell in love with her kitty and two months since she watched him leave her balcony, even though she was sure neither of them wanted it.

* * *

 

"Alya, I don't know if I can go out tonight, I'm really tired and feel like throwing up." Marinette complained to the ombréd haired girl, sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Come on Marinette, that's been your excuse for the past month, we finally both have holidays and Nino's finally moved back, we need to go out."

"Alya." Marinette sighed.

"Yes?"

"Can I be completely honest with you and you promise not freak out because I'm already having my own mini panic attack on the inside right now."

"Of course, I've been your best friend for five years, I would actually be more surprised if you kept something from me." Alya said, obviously trying to comfort her friend.

"Uhh... ok... well ummm, so please don't assume anything because I don't know myself."

"It's alright, take your time."

"Welllll... I may or may not be like a month or two... late..." Marinette said with caution.

"Late? ... Wait! Oh my god, you mean... oh wow... ok, I'm doing my best to not freak out for your sake, but I'm gonna call Nino, and hopefully he can pick up 'something' from the chemist." Alya said before grabbing by her phone and waiting for her boyfriend to pick up.

It was about ten minutes later that Nino showed up with a plastic bag and a worried look on his face.

* * *

 

Being a mum was something Marinette new she would want, but she was hoping to get a secure job and maybe own her own house instead of just moving in to her first apartment. It didn't register at first because she knew there was only one possible father and he could be anywhere in the world. She had been looking at the two pink lines that confirmed what she was trying to advoid knowing.

"Marinette? It's been awhile, is everything ok?" Alya yelled. Marinette exited the bathroom, her pregnancy test in hand.

"So what's it say?" Nino asked, his eyebrows raised in a worried look. All he and Alya saw was a little nod before she started crying. It took about five minutes for Marinette to calm down before she was calm enough to answer their questions.

"Ok the first question is, what are you going to do with it?" Alya asked

"I know I'm keeping it, I could never give it up, a full grow baby or not. I just don't know how I will handle it."

"You will figure it out Mari, you're a creative girl." Alya reassured.

"Oh no." Marinette suddenly said.

"What?" They couple said in time.

"I have to tell my parents."

"Mari, your parents are Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, I'm sure they will be more than happy."

"I guess you're right." Marinette laughed.

"Can... can I ask a question." Nino said cautiously.

"Yes?" Marinette replied.

"Who's... Who's the father?"

"I knew this question was coming, I'll be back in a second." Marinette stood and left to her bedroom, opening her closet, where a small kwami had been listening in on their conversation.

After a small conversation with Tikki, they both agreed it was the best and safest option to tell the truth. So that day Marinette told and proved to some of her closest friends, that she was Ladybug and the father of her unborn child was no other than Chat Noir.

* * *

 

It had only been maybe three four months since Adrien left for Tibet. He was given the ok by Master Fu and had Plagg with him, which he was secretly glad of. Unfortunately the 'mission' to find his mother had destroyed his phone, the only thing he still had with with from Paris, and along with it, all his friends contacts. He worried what they would say about him cutting off all contact, would they forgive him? When would he actually be able to go back.

The answer to he didn't even know.

* * *

 

"Mom, I've been gone six years, six years! How can I expect them to forgive me, I don't even know if they are still in Paris." Adrien sighed.

"Adrien, dear, if they are truly your friends they will forgive you and I'm sure you'll be able to find them, you have to remain positive. You found me, and forgave me as well, it's not a whole lot different." Tara, Adrien's mother, smiled at him just as they felt the plan touch down.

Adrien thought on his mother's words, she was right, well at least he hoped. After he caught up on some sleep, he headed out, he had missed walking the streets of Paris, he missed running along the rooftops as well. Adrien now leaned against a door, listening to the city traffic. After checking the time, he began walking, not even making it five steps before crashing into someone that was trying to enter the building.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was off in my own little world." Adrien apologised.

"It's alright, dude, sorta used to it." The voice replied with a laugh.

"Nino..." Adrien blinked. He couldn't believe how good and bad his luck was at one time.

"Yeah, who are yo- no way, Adrien Agreste. I thought you were... like dead or something dude." Nino said with a raised eyebrow, clearly annoyed now.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I have an explanation, it might not be the best one but I can try." Adrien began.

"Alright, I'll let you try and get me to forgive you once and once alone. I'm having a house warming party this afternoon, give me your phone number and I'll text you the address, everyone close will be there it's better if you explain to us all." Nino explained, Adrien agreed and gave his childhood friend his new number before they parted ways.

* * *

 

As Adrien was being driven to the address he was sent, he couldn't help but think how much Nino had changed, but ever so subtly. He had grown a bit and there was a obvious difference in the pitch of his voice. Also the facial features had become more masculine and he had switched to a smaller frame of glasses. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie that had the sleeves pushed up. You could see some tattoos on the left arm and he also noticed two sliver earrings on eatch ear, that match the sliver chain of his navy blue jeans. The most noticeable differences that only people from his childhood days would be aware of, the boy had changed his cap for a proper SnapBack, even though it was still red and his earphones had been replaced by a cordless ear piece.

If had changed his style that much, how much did the other's change? Of course he felt guilty about not being able to contact them, but hoped them would understand. He continued his thought for about ten minutes.

Adrien's car stopped and he got out to see a very typical Nino style house, maybe he didn't change as much as I thought? Walking to the door he cautiously rang the door bell. It took about half a minute before the door opened to reveal Nino, dressed in the same outfit as earlier. Nino gestured him inside, closing the door, he lead Adrien to a bunch of voices.

"Who was it, babe?" A voice asked.

"Well I found this rug rat out on the streets had he wanted to explain, so I'm giving him one shot." Nino said as Adrien followed behind. There was a gasp from the room, he looked around to see many people he recognised, surprising enough he recognised everyone in the room. Rose and Juleka sat on the far end of the room chatting to Nathaniel, while a small group of Alya, Chloe and Mairnette, were sitting on some couches across from the entrance. Marinette had changed a lot but being totally honest he still had a sore spot for her.

"Adrien...?" Chloe whispered.

"The one and only Adrien Agreste isn't dead in a gutter?" Alya almost shouted.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all again, you might not believe me but it really is."

"So my dude, you gotta a lot of explaining to do. Give us the info." Nino said, receiving quite a few nods, so Adrien sat down just as Nino did.

"Well you see, I wasn't allowed to say anything because it was top secret sorta thing, but I had obviously had to move to Tibet where I wasn't allowed to bring anything from home besides my phone. I was there for about a three, four months when I was...umm.. mugged. I lost my phone and all my contacts with it. I'm still not allowed to say much, for the reasons I can't say, I wasn't allowed to come back or even get a new phone. I truly did miss you guys, I thought about you a lot. I always wondered how your life's where going and if you were all ok. I'm genuinely sorry about the situation. I'm allowed to say a 'mission' of sorts while I was over there was to find my mom, which I did, so it was ok for me to some back." Adrien finished, his explanation was confusing but it seemed to get the message across.

"I think we need to talk this over quickly, come on guys, we'll go to the kitchen." Alya said beckoning the others to follow.

"I'll stay here, I'm gonna talk to Adrien a second." Marinette said as the other's left.

Adrien turned his head to Marinette, she had surly changed the most psychically, well Juleka came in a close second. Marinette's bangs had grown out a bit and the bit that used to be at the top of her eyebrows was now hanging out of her messy bun, close to her jaw. She was wearing a black long sleeve, that went off her right shoulder, there was a small slit in the side where her thumbs went through. Her red skirt went mid thigh and underneath she wore cream stockings. She had her classic black flats still but the shoes she wore today were more pointed at the ends and had a more 'feminine' aura.

"Look Adrien, I can tell you're telling the truth about most of your explanation. I really don't mind if you're lieing about some parts, you will have your reasons. However for me to forgive you, you must promise me one thing." Marinette said, looking directly into his eyes. Something he wasn't really used to, it only really happened in their last year of high school and when he was Chat Noir. Something that caused a slight emotional pain when he thought about it too long.

"Anything, what is it?"

"This time around you can't just leave and show up six years later, if you want to be our friend again you have to promise not to ditch us. I know it wasn't really your fault but Nino had a lot trouble with your 'disappearance' and so did Alya and I. We all worried, and I don't want them to go through that again." Marinette said with a slight sadness in her voice.

"I promise." And it was the truth, if they were really going to forgive him this easily then he would never do that to them again.

"Well that's good to know." Alya's voice said behind them.

"Yeah, because we talked it over and we will to forgive you dude, with some effort from both sides of course." Nino chimed in. Adrien thanked them all over and over again. When a scream came from the other end of the house.

"What was th—" Adrien was cut off by three little figures running past him, one went to Alya and the other two Marinette. Each child yelling 'Mama, mama.' at said women, Adrien thought it was adorable, that was until his mind had time to process it.

"Wait! Mama?" Adrien said looking back and forth between the women and children.

"Surprise?" Alya, Nino and Marinette said in unison, while the others laughed.

 


	2. You’ve all accomplished so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
> Ok so I write and post these on a different website as well. I’m already up to chapter six there and wanted to know if it’s better if I post all six here in one or should I take my time and do grammar checks end that??? Thank you.

**You've all accomplished so much.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

 

"Surprise? This is more than 'surprise', ok you know what? We are gonna go around the room and you all are going to tell me what I've missed." Adrien said looking over at the small boy clinging to Alya's side. The boy was an exact replica of Nino, just with greener shade of eyes. However you definitely tell Alya had dressed him, the white long sleeve under a orange flannel jacket, was a call back to her younger days.

"Alright then Agreste, but don't be to annoyed, when you realised how much you've missed, remember it was your own fault." Alya said, giving a 'you know I'm right' look.

"Ok, as much as I want to start with you three because I'm very curious, I'm sure you need to see what the children need and I probably should talk to the others a bit more." Adrien said calmly, they left leaving only Juleka, Rose, Chloé and Nathanièl in the room.

"So Rose, tell me about what's happened in your life recently." Adrien said looking at the girl who was now rocking a feminine bob cut.

"Well, job wise, I work in Mylène's flower shop, you remember Mylène right?"

"Yes of course, I could never forget any of you guys."

"Aww, thanks, but um well I do some charity work when I can. Relationship speaking, I'm engaged to Juleka, also we're been in the process of adopting a little girl from China, and we want her to be the flower girl at the wedding."

"That's amazing! Do you know her name and age?" Adrien said turning his head to Juleka.

"She's six and her names Qiu, I did some research and it means autumn." Juleka replied.

"That's adorable, I can't wait to meet her, she'll be able to hang out with the others as well, wait, how about you? Are you working?"

"Yeah, I'm a makeup artist and fill in hair stylist at your father's company."

"Really? I hope I will see you around when I visit, I'm sure you're incredibly talented." Adrien said truthfully, Juleka's own makeup was perfect. Her hair was up in a ponytail and the bang that used to cover her eye was clipped to the side, only covering a part of her forehead. She had added some colour to her wardrobe, seeing she was wearing an oversized lilac and black striped jumper dress, with black leggings and lilac combat boots.

"She is, I've let her do my makeup a few times, it's never bad, unlike my makeup choices in high school." Chloé complimented.

"It could've been a bit better." Nathanièl laughed.

"So Chloé, Nathanièl, what about you two?" Adrien asked, as three small figures ran into the room, only to run back out again. Soon Nino, Alya and Marinette followed. The trio of adults sat down, not interrupting the conversation.

"You go first Nath." Chloé 'ordered'.

"Umm... I just got my own art studio and recently finished a degree in architecture, surprisingly enough, but it was fun to do." Nathanièl finished.

"Architecture? Is it like your job, or something just to help out with the art?" Adrien asked, genuinely curious.

"Just to help out, but I didn't enjoy the math, definitely not my strong suit."

"Yeah, he actually got me to help out a lot, more than he should've probably." Chloé cut in.

"I'm surprised that you all are so close, I thought a lot of you weren't a fan of Chloe's."

"We weren't, but some things happened while you were gone, it's to long of a story to tell right now, but hopefully one day." Alya explained.

"That's fine, as long as you can get along, I'm happy." Adrien laughed. "Any relationships Chloé?"

"No, well nothing serious."

"Lies, her and Nathanièl have been on and off for about two years."Alya, yet again, cut in. An awkward silence fell over them. Adrien decided not to press the matter but instead turning to Nino, ready to ask a bunch of questions.

"Alright Nino, your turn." Adrien said, Nino sighed, but began talking.

"Ok, so, obviously I'm a dad now, his name is Felix, after the german dj, Alya agreed to it because it 'wasn't as stupid as Nino junior'."

"So that obviously means Alya is the mother?" Adrien asked.

"It does, also Nino and I have been married for about three years now." Alya informed. Adrien nodded (feeling a little guilty about missing his best friends wedding.) Then turned back to Nino.

"So how old is Felix?"

"He's four, me and Alya had been engaged for about a year when she told me."

"That's great, he looks exactly like you."

"Thank you, also of course we just moved into a new house, we were living in a apartment but we started saving when we heard about Fox, that's Felix's nickname by the way. It wasn't super hard to save, me and Alya both have pretty good jobs."

"What do you two do?"

"Well I'm a music producer, at Scorpio Music." Nino explained.

"Alya?"

"I'm a classic journalist, even though I did consider being an detective for awhile there." Alya laughed.

"I'm sure you would've been a great detective." Adrien laughed back. "Wait sorry, I just realised I forgot to ask Chloé what she does."

"Oh, uh, I run a small boutique, but with help of Marinette it's gaining a lot of attention."

"Help of Marinette?" Adrien asked. Alya quickly cut in, proud to show off her best friend.

"Yeah, she basically is superwoman. When you and Mr. Agreste left she was just an intern at Gabriel, but it only took her, like, four years to make it to head designer. She was almost running the company, while being my maid of honour and raising the twins. She was promoted so much and so fast in her field, that she became the richest out of all of us."

"Wow, Marinette I always knew you were talented." Adrien faced Marinette, who was now red faced. "So what are the twins names, I probably should've asked that first."

"Emma and Louis, they are almost seven, even if doesn't look like it, their short genetic's must come from me." Marinette laughed.

"Can I meet them, Felix too, I didn't get a chance to see them really?"

"Of course, Emma! Louis! Felix! Can you come here please?" Marinette yelled. Not even a minute later, all three kids ran out.

"Guys, I want you to meet Uncle Adrien." Marinette said to the children, who where lined up looking at the man she had pointed out.

This was the first time Adrien had gotten a good look at Marinette's twins, they were obviously fraternal, actually they looked nothing like each other. Louis was a tad smaller than Emma and had the same black-blue hair as Marinette, his eyes also were a bluebell shade. Louis was definitely a miniature version of Marinette. Emma on the other hand was a smiling blonde, her eyes were a shade of green that was strikingly familiar. As Adrien was studying the twins, Emma was looking back at him. Suddenly Emma's eyes lit up and she quickly turned her head towards Marinette. The quick turn of her head caused her low ponytail to go over her shoulder, that's when Adrien realised where the familiarity came from, Emma looked like his own mother. (And seeing Adrien looked liked his mother, Emma also looked liked him.) Soon enough, Adrien felt Emma small hands on his thigh, Emma looked right into his eyes and then yet again turned to Marinette.

"Look Mama! He looks like me! Just like Louis looks like you." Emma said excitedly. He saw Marinette look back and forth between the small girl and him.

"I guess he does, doesn't he?" Marinette smiled, however she had a sad tone in her voice.

They rest of the afternoon seemed to have a somber vibe from the adults, it's although Emma's comment had sucked a lot of happiness out of the room. Adrien chose to ignore it and played with the kids at their request, they wanted to get to know 'Uncle Adrien’.

Soon enough Adrien had to leave, Nino saying he would drive him because he needed to go out anyway.

* * *

 

Adrien and Nino had been in the car for about ten minutes, Adrien had a question sitting in the back of his brain, it had been there for awhile. However he decided it would be better to just ask.

"Hey Nino." Adrien asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, I cant guarantee I'll be able to answer it though."

"Well... I didn't really want to ask because it didn't seem like the right moment but... who are Emma's and Louis's father?"

"I had a feeling that was the question." Nino sighed. "Look Adrien, I know we forgave you, we had a close relationship, but you left for six years, we will always forgive you but it will be awhile before we can fully trust you again. The twins father is a touchy subject and it probably always will be, all I can say is that he's not in the picture."

"Oh... it's ok, I understand." Adrien finished just as Nino pulled up in front of the Agrestes Mansion.

"It was good to see you again dude, you have all our numbers again so make sure you back them up this time." Nino laughed.

"It'll be the first thing I do, I'll see you soon." Adrien waved as his friend drove off. He knew he had some work to do, getting them to trust him again would be difficult but he was strangely determined.

* * *

 

End of Chapter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these notes are obviously out of date ones but I’m going to leave them in because it sometimes explains things from previous chapters.
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write, even though it was hard to concentrate with my neighbours children screaming their heads off near my window. After this one my general upload schedule? Kinda is one chapter a fortnight, usually. Though it can change if I have writers block or if I'm in a writing mood, it all depends.
> 
> I would like to mention, I had gotten a comment about how they thought Adrien's friends forgave him to quickly, and that's fine, I just mentioned it because I was trying to clear it up in this chapter. Nino and that, are the forgiving type but it will take longer for trust him again. Just trying to help everyone understand. Anyway with that out the way. Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> Sneaky Adrien, trying to lie to their faces. Don't worry you'll find out what's that's about later ;) Maybe I cou— I mean Adrien could've been a little bit more creative than a mugging but what else can you say. I'm really hoping I'll be able to continue this story, but if receive to much negative feedback I get put off, however constructive criticism/ your ideas and thoughts are alway welcome. Have to add the group may have forgiven Adrien quickly because that’s the sort of people they are. However, it’s take awhile for Adrien to earn their trust back.
> 
> Also have to add that Mrs. Agrestes name in this story is the name of the voice actor Thomas was inspired by when drawing her. (Tara Strong) Thought it was an nice easter egg. Till next time


End file.
